ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hellar Empire
The is an empire established by their namesake leader, serving as the antagonist faction for the 14 final episodes of The☆Ultraman. They are also known as . History Pre-The☆Ultraman 10,000 years prior to the series, Hellar and his 3,000 followers were banished from Planet U40 by its ruling council when he voiced his intent on using the Ultra Mind towards those of immortality. Within the dark nebula, Hellar Empire was established as they built their military forces over time. The☆Ultraman Hellar Empire commences their attack on Planet U40 as revenge of their banishment. In addition, countless planets have fallen to their might, such as Planet Fedelico and Planet Gilo to name a few. To cement their victory, Hellar Empire established as their base of operations. When Amia flee to Earth to warn her brother Ultraman Joneus, Hellar sent his trusted lieutenant Roygar to command a fleet of ships to pursue Amia, tracking Joneus and secure/destroy the ancient U40 battleship Ultria on Antarctica. Their objection failed due to the siblings' persistence and mankind's assistance in countering against the invasion. By setting up on Saturn's orbit, Roygar overseers the invasion on Earth using various forces of Hellar Army, which includes deceiving aliens to their bidding. Under Hellar's orders, the army attacked Earth to prevent mankind from interfering with their affairs against remnants of U40's forces. By slipping into their ranks, Amia managed to convince the Scientific Defense Guard into joining the fight but she was kidnapped during the assault on Titan Base and brought to Hellar City on U40. As the conflict against U Fleet ensues, Hellar captured the Scientific Defense Guard and trapped the Great Sage into a data disk for safekeeping while abusing the Ultra Mind's power into a cannon to eliminate opposing forces. Choichiro Hikari escaped to re-merge with Joneus and rescue his teammates before Makdatar could execute them with the help of Elek and Loto. As the entire 8 great warriors attacked Hellar City, Hellar attempted to escape by jettisoning the city but Joneus interfered to rescue Amia and the Great Sage. Hellar died when his namesake city crashed into the ground, therefore disbanding his empire once and for all. Tri-Squad VoiceDrama From Ultraman Titas' recollection, his parents were soldiers of Hellar Empire and conceived him during their banishment into dark nebula. Despite their dedication to their leader, they sent an infant Titas to U40, believing that he deserved to be raised differently from their path. Titas was part of a faction of rebels fighting against a portion of the Guar Empire's army in a nearby area from Hellar City. Kishiader was unleashed to kill the rebels, including the captain Grigoreos and Titas' friend Mattia. This gave him the push to transform for the first time and kill the space monster with Planium Buster. Members Hellar and his other 3,000 U40 dissidents discarded their Ultramen forms for eternal youth. Although they are by no means an "Ultra Kaiju", the 2013 Ultra Monster Photobook proclaims them as . *Hellar (Founder/leader) *Roygar (Lieutenant) * : Appearing in episode 47 *Hellar's Soldiers (Combat soldiers) **Titas' unnamed parents (status unknown) Collaborators In addition to their numbers, Hellar Empire recruited the help of several alien beings during their attack on Earth. Some of them came from planets that were enslaved by Hellar Empire's invasion while others were naturally benign aliens deceived by Roygar into fighting for the empire. *Alien Opernicus Fedelico (Deceived into attacking Earth; redeemed) *Alien Gilo *Hatari (Deceived into capturing Joneus; redeemed) *Alien Scien Combat forces *Various warships *Panther (Non-combatant; Hellar's pet) *Gumons *Hell Cat *Orolan (Unwilling; brainwashed into a cyborg) *Gilos *Imitation Ultraman Joneus *Dostony (Units 1 and 2) *Spader *Caperadon *Alien Scien *Golding *Gedon *Hella Umaya *Makdatar *Kishiader Trivia *The Hellar Empire and the their involvements in The☆Ultraman was based on a scrapped idea of Ultraman Leo s final arc in the series about a war between two worlds, before it was scrapped and replaced with Black Directive and his forces of Organic Saucers. **The official website of Ultraman Orb even acknowledges that the conflict takes cues from [[Wikipedia:Star Wars (film)|the first Star Wars movie]] and the anime Space Battleship Yamato.https://m-78.jp/orb/subtitle/13「心の大掃除」に隠れたサブタイ/ References Category:Villains Category:The☆Ultraman Category:Evil Organizations Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Armies